Klan Klang
is a character from Macross Frontier. She is the leader of Strategic Military Services' all-female Zentradi Pixie Team. Her unit is a custom red Queadluun-Rea. Personality & Character She is a very serious and professional mecha ace pilot in her macronized form, but resembles a child in both appearance and mannerisms as a miclone due to a genetic defect. On the surface, her reason for being a soldier of a private military corporation is because of her lineage. However, her actual intention is to stay by the side of her childhood friend with whom she has slowly started developing feelings for. Skills & Abilities As an accomplished pilot for the SMS, Klan is usually put in charge of reconnaissance and patrol missions as well as testing new recruits. She is able to keep up with most Variable Fighters in space despite her unit being less agile spec-wise. If she cannot match an opponent's speed, she uses her experience to predict their movements. History Vajra War Klan first appears before Alto Saotome's induction test. She was on patrol with Pixie Team, grinning at the prospect of seeing some action, even if it was just a mock battle. Minutes after the test starts, she wastes no time in going head-to-head with Alto when the latter takes down Nene. They then engage in a breakneck-speed dogfight around the Asteroid Field M-217. A Vajra interrupts their face-off atop the ruins of a Zentradi ship. When Alto recklessly tries in vain to take down the Vajra using close-quarters combat, Klan commands him to stand down. Being on patrol duty hours earlier, the Pixie Team were carrying live rounds as well. She lets loose a salvo of missiles on the creature, but it comes out with nary a scratch. Klan then attempts to blast the Vajra's head at point-blank range using her unit's cannon, but the damage was minimal. The creature throws her back and counterattacks. Luckily the shot only grazed her unit. Alto comes rushing in with a weapon in hand---an ancient beam cannon that was found near the corpse of a Zentradi soldier. Targeting the same place that Klan had fired on, Alto successfully finishes off the Vajra. Ozma Lee wasted no time in putting Alto to task for severely damaging his VF-25 over the reckless act of firing that relic. Klan interrupts them, expressing her pride in the quality and reliabiliy of Zentradi weaponry. Upon disembarking from her Queadluun-Rhea, It is here that she reveals herself for the first time as a Macron Meltrandi. When Ozma asks her opinon regarding Alto's performance, she answers that despite his recklessness, he has good sense and may improve with proper training. Klan then rejoins her team as the exam results were announced. At the welcome party, Klan appears again, but in Miclone form this time, urging the greenhorn to work hard as a new SMS pilot. Alto couldn't recognize her at first, thinking there was a kid in the organization. As it turns out, Klan has some issues with her genetic makeup, so she takes on a childlike form as a miclone. Michael quips that her genes were awkward, invoking her ire. They then face off in what can best be described as "a fight between kids" leading to a cat-and-mouse game. When Klan and Michael's chase comes to a head, they bump into Ranka, sending her hurtling into Alto's arms. Klan is next seen in Island 3's Zentradi Mall "Formo", listening to an Enka performance with Nene & Lalamia, unaware that Michael was also there with Ranka. She later witnesses Sheryl Nome writing a new song in a piece of Meltlandi underwear that was on display, an exasperated Alto in tow. During the sortie to rescue remnants of the Galaxy Fleet, Klan teases Michael in passing, telling him not to cry when he loses sight of her as they go on ahead. Needless to say, the latter gets a little ticked over this. Klan is seen afterward in a familiar device, undergoing Macronization while worrying about Michael, who accidentally shot Alto's unit in a prior mission. She later barges into Michael's late-night target practice, worried that the incident may have brought up bitter memories involving his older sister Jessica. Michael brushes it off and tries to play it cool with one of his usual "lady-killer" excuses, earning him (and his VF-25) a giant-size slap from Klan. Hours earlier, Klan was looking for him but instead finds Alto near his damaged VF-25. After finding out his whereabouts, she asks Alto if he likes Michael. Alto was at a loss as to how to react to that. Klan then reveals to Alto that her and Michel were childhood friends, and why Michael was a part of SMS: to find out the truth of the friendly fire case that led to his sister taking her own life. The following day, the SMS crew embarks on a mission to retrieve a Vajra sample. As per Ozma's orders, they split up for that purpose and intentionally pair up Michael and Alto. Klan was able to find a shipwreck with a Vajra nest and was soon attacked by one of the creatures. A crimson VF-27 came to Klan's aid but almost immediately assaulted her afterward. Alto and Michael run into them and rush to provide backup. Klan does her best to fend it off on her own, but the VF-27 was too much for her, and her unit got severely damaged. Alto heard the story about Michael's situation from Klan before and was determined to snap him out of his fear of pulling the trigger, managing to cripple the VF-27 enough to grapple it. Michael was able to take the shot. Though it didn't have the desired effect and inevitably led to the failure of the mission, Klan was pleased that her longtime friend had finally gotten over the incident. The next day, Klan secretly follows Michael, who went to visit Jessica's grave. The latter was actually aware of her presence since the tree didn't hide her hair. She soon became witness to a reconciliation between Alto and Michael, leading to an even deeper relationship as friends and brothers-in-arms. Catherine Glass asks Klan if she knows anything about the 33rd Marine Battalion, since Sheryl was going to hold a morale -boosting concert in Gallia IV, the planet where they were stationed. While in the shower, Klan tells Catherine that she (along with Nene) was among the descendants of the Zentradi who first sided with the humans in Space War I. On the flip side, there were also Zentradi who were part of the aforementioned battalion and were just forced into it. They were not very cooperative as a result. Klan considers them the shame of her race. Some time later, Klan was in the SMS rec room with everyone, hearing the news that all communications to Gallia IV have been cut. Prior to that, Michael used an experimental Long-Distance Fold Booster to get there with Ranka. Klan suggests that they try that again, but Canaria rebuts her, saying that it might just be a one-time affair due to the possible complications it may cause between LAI and NUNS. Back in Gallia IV, Sheryl has fully recovered from her illness and wants to look for Alto and Ranka, telling Michael that she will pilot the VF-25 if he doesn't want to. Off-hand, Michael laments Alto being surrounded by stubborn women, but after Klan's image pops up in his mind, Michael realizes that he's on the same boat. After returning from the now-ruined Gallia 4, Michael asks Klan to meet him outside. She was expecting it to be a date but doesn't let it show, telling him that she's busy (despite being off duty). Klan wasn't at all pleased upon realizing that wasn't her that Michael wanted to talk to. He wanted to see Teresa, a pharmacology/pathology major that Klan was acquainted to in college. Though it was about to escalate into another argument, Michael pulls her down to hide because he noticed Luca getting into a limousine on the other side of the street, accompanied by government agents. Klan and Michael meet again at Mihoshi Academy. Somewhere along the line, he was able to explain the reason for wanting to meet with Klan's acquaintance: to know about the components of the drug Sheryl was taking, the latter having been able to obtain a capsule prior back at Gallia IV. According to Teresa, the capsule contained a receptor-blocker. In other words, it cannot cure the disease, only ease the symptoms. On top of that, there were unfavorable side-effects. Eventually they find out that it was for the V-type Infection. Michael lets it slip that it was for Sheryl. Upon hearing that, Klan starts to suspect that he has interest in the so-called "Galactic Fairy" since she has all the qualities that meet his strike zone. Off-hand, Klan mutters that she'll get the same figure anyway in Macronized form. As they press on with their research in a library computer, the two find a medical research journal connected to the disease,with the proponents consisting of Mao Nome, Ranshe Mei and Grace O'Connor. Digging further, they find a patient report thesis, with the patient being none other than Sheryl. After Sheryl urges them not to tell Alto about her condition, Klan begs Michael not to stay silent about it, her intuition telling her that it's the right thing to do. Michael reasons with her, saying that there's a better way: to have them find each other instead. Klan and Michael went out together some time after, since this was her condition for looking up information on the drug.They talk about Alto a bit, relieved that he finally manned up for once, with Klan interjecting that he's still better than a certain "unfaithful jerk" who always has his hands in everyone's cookie jars. After Ranka's concert, Michael and Klan were together outside Mihoshi Academy. the former applauds her follow-through, but Klan is unsure whether or not it was the right thing to do. She's left speechless however when Michael reasons that it's most likely the best course of action since everyone wants to be in love with another person. Island I was suddenly attacked by a swarm of Vajra Larvae that had a nest in Frontier. Klan meets up with Alto and company, determining that going to the SMS Headquarters is a good idea since even though guns work on the creatures, there won't be enough ammunition to go around given their sheer number. When they reach the SMS HQ, Michael is distraught upon finding Lalamia killed amidst the chaos. Klan tells him to snap out of it as the situation does not allow for mourning just yet. Upon finding out what the available weapons are from Luca, she has an idea: to Macronize and use the Variable Fighter equipment from the insde. Before they make a break for the equipment storage, Klan takes off most of her clothes in preparation for an emergency macronization. Out of the blue, she decides to ask Michael again where his feelings of love are. When he answers that it's gone missing to the point of forgetting that he even had them, Klan gives a good punch in the gut to her beloved coward. This made Michael flinch, putting him in a perfect position for Klan to kiss him and finally admit her feelings. Michael was unable to answer, confused as to why she would do such a thing at a time like this. Despite being in an embarrasing (not to mention dangerous) situation she insists that Michael and everyone else do not forget about it. Klan runs off to the macronization chamber after some parting words about being unable to fall in love while fearing death. Unfortunately, this might have been another of her premonitons. When some Vajra hatchlings break into the macronization chamber wth Klan still inside, Michael rushes in to protect her. Klan is then forced to watch helplessly as another one of the creatures ambushes Michael, inflicting a mortal wound. Michael apologizes for not being honest all this time, intending to confess his own feelings for him, but before he was able to say it completely, a breached wall that opened after the Vajra corpse exploded pulled him out into space. Klan goes through with her intended plan, keeping Michael's glasses as a protective charm. She emerges from an inside lift in full-battle gear and goes on a rampage, fighting off all the Vajra hatchlings to avenge her beloved. The Vajra attack was finally put to as stop at the cost of sacrificing Island 3, as well as many lives of Frontier citizens. Klan finally finds the time to mourn Michael's passing, in tears while seated at the cockpit of his VF-25. When the crew of Macross Quarter broke off from the Frontier fleet after SMS was dissolved and assimilated to NUNS, Klan was among those that remained, as she knew fully well that they would return. Klan reveals to Alto in the hospital that she was also notified about Ranka's situation. When the latter asks why she joined SMS, she answers that it's nothing more to her than a family tradition. Of course, her actual intentions were different. Klan is nonetheless shocked when Alto proclaims that when it comes down to it, he will have no qualms about killing Ranka despite initially vowing to protect her. Klan later joins in the NUNS operation to conquer the Vajra home planet. She knows that Michael may not be pleased with her actions, but feels that being a Zentradi, fighting is all she has left now after losing the man she loved. She faces off once more with the VF-27 that beat her before, and meets the same fate as last time, her Queadluun-Rhea sustaining heavy damage and rendered immobile. Alto tries to back her up using a hopelessly outdated VF-171 and gets shot down in the process. Macross Quarter returns as Klan had predicted (albeit rather slow, in her words). After Luca escorts her unit to the Quarter, she springs back into action miclonized and piloting Michael's VF-25 with Alto's own unit in tow after finding out that he was able to eject from the doomed VF-171 in time. When Ozma leads them into action under the "Totsugeki Love Heart" formation, Klan invokes Michael's name for strength and provides rear support. Later on Klan tries to back up Alto as he attempts to approach the Queen, but her own VF-25 gets hit. She passes on the sniper rifle to Alto with the hope of ending this conflict. In the aftermath of the confrontation, Klan is last seen with surviving Pixie Teammate Nene along with the rest of the Macross Quarter crew, settling in on the planet that has become Frontier's new home. Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress In the movie, Klan is also a student at Mihoshi Academy, wearing a purple variation of the school's uniform. She is first seen with Alto, Michael and Luca during their EX-Gear practice flight for Sheryl Nome's concert. When Ranka delivers them the meal they ordered from Nyan-Nyan, Klan helps herself to some of Michael's ramen without permission and a chase ensues. Klan is later seen as part of the welcome committee for Alto's induction to the SMS. In the first major face-off with the Vajra to rescue remnants of the Galaxy Fleet, Klan prompts Michael to a sub-formation named "M.M. Jenius", advising him not to miss. The battle later moves to Frontier's Island I, since the Vajra Fleet folded there, presumably in pursuit of the refugee ships. When one of the creatures abducts Ranka, Michael adjusts his position to a bridge post hoping to provide better rear support for Alto, ignoring Klan's warning. Another Vajra attacks him at point-blank range and Klan retaliates with a missile barrage, destroying it. In the aftermath of the conflict, Klan rushes to the wreckage of Michael's VF-25 fearing the worst. However, he wasn't there. Hearing an odd noise from above, Klan looks up and is totally relieved to find him in one piece, a little worse for wear but alive. Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye During a vacation at Mayan Island, Klan puts Michael to task for flirting, but both are later taken aback when Luca ends up with the girl Michael just sweet-talked. Klan later participated in a jailbreak operation to free Sheryl. She played bass guitar as a part of "Lovely Bomber" alongside her fellow SMS pilots, serving as a backup band for Ranka Lee's special concert in the Alcatraz Prison. Around the closing moments of the fight with the Vajra, Klan learns from Alto that the Vajra wre being controlled by external implants. She then liberates them in her own way: by getting in close and crushing it using her Queadluun-Rhea's manipulator. Later, Klan's unit was almost at the receiving end of the Queen-possessed Battle Frontier's Macross cannon, damaging it severely. Michael makes a beeline for her at the risk of his life, promising her that she will not die alone. Luckily enough, neither of them do. In fact, they both watch from the wreckage of their ships as Alto's YF-29 approaches the Queen in a mesmerizing aerial dance to deliver Ranka and Sheryl's song. Relationships ;Michael Blanc Childhood friend. Klan is nonetheless peeved of his womanizing ways, but her feelings for him never changed. In miclone form she has a tendency of acting like a little kid around him. ;Jessica Blanc Klan considers her a good friend. Gallery MF-ep4klan&michel.jpg|Klan and Michael having a lttle tiff at Alto's welcome party. MF-Ep09-KlanxMichelkids.jpg|Klan and Michael's childhood photo. CatherineGlass-2_KlanKlang-1_F-11.jpg|Klan Klang speaking to Catherine Glass in her macronized form. MF-ep20klan&michel.jpg|Klan asking Michael where his feelings are. MF-ep21klan.jpg|A Macronized Klan using VF-25 equipment. MF-ep21klan2.jpg|Macronized Klan on a rampage. MFM-itshime Klan.jpg|Miclone Klan in a Mihoshi Academy School Uniform. MFM-stsu KlanSS.jpg|Klan in a huff after Michael's latest flirting escapade. MFM-stsuKlanLB.jpg|Klan deftly evading a prison guard's attack in Alcatraz. Notes & Trivia *In the Frontier TV Series, Klan is attending college. In the movies, she became a high school student. *In Macross Triangle Frontier, Klan and the rest of Pixie team will engage the player character in mock battle if he/she decides to join SMS. *In Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, Klan cosplayed Mylene Flare Jenius as a part of "Lovely Bomber" which is a tribute to Fire Bomber. References Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Pilots Category:Officers Category:Zentradi